Kimi's Nightmare
by TCKing12
Summary: Kimi has a nightmare in which she meets Freddy Krueger.


Kimi woke up. But she wasn't actually awake.

She knew that she was in a dream. And she felt like someone was going to pop up any time soon because she could feel it in her surroundings. She rolled over in her bed, and saw that Peter (Me) was asleep. She poked on his shoulder, and he didn't wake up. She shook his shoulder, and he didn't stur. She now knew that she was in a dream. What made her absolutely certain was when she looked at her bedroom door, she saw that it was deep red in color. She got out of bed, and walked over to it, and she saw four little windows in pie shapes at the top of the door. Under the windows, Kimi saw four numbers: 1428.

Kimi suddenly realized that this was like a scene from the movie A Nightmare On Elm Street. So she tried to back away from the door, but when she looked around, she wasn't in her bedroom. She was on Elm Street, and she knew that there was no way of escape, and she knew that there was no turning back, so she did the only thing that she could do. She turned invisible, and went forward and progressed. She walked up to the door and opened it. Inside, she saw stairs, a living room, and a hallway that led to a kitchen. She knew that she had to figure out why she was having this dream, so she was determined to stay here for as long as she could, no matter what happened. She walked into the hallway and saw a closet door. The only light was seeping from the bottom of the door. Kimi cautiously opened it and saw more stairs. She turned visible and walked down the stairs and found herself in a boiler room. Everything was hot, and her silk nightgown was burning. She was sweating up a storm and she was terrified. But she had to continue on. Quickly, she continued on, deeper and deeper. She was about to turn invisible again, when she thought that she heard something behind her. She swiftly twisted her head to look behind her. She didn't see anything, but then again, this was The Dream World, and anyone could be there. So, she moved closer to where the sound was coming from.

Then as soon as Kimi got to the large, horizontal pipe, she heard it again, but in a different place. It was to her right. She was going to find this person, and she was going to find him, now! She ran to the pipes ahead of her, searching for the sound. But when she looked, there was nothing there.

"Show yourself, coward!" Kimi shouted. Then she could finally make it out. It was the sound of blades scratching against metal, and Kimi hated the sound. She turned around, and above her on a ledge, was none other then Freddy Krueger himself, scraping his razored hand across a pipe. Kimi showed no weakness.

"Well, well, Kimi. It's certainly nice to meet you." Freddy said in his deep voice. He then asked "Where's that husband of yours?". Kimi's eyes widened. He couldn't be talking about Peter... could he?

"Peter. Am I right?" Freddy asked.

Kimi screamed, and flew up the stairs to him. She pushed and shoved him to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Kimi yelled. Freddy's razor hand got free and lunged at her chest, but she stopped it just in time. She grabbed a hold of his wrist, and pushed it as hard as she could away from her. She wasn't as strong as him, but it was worth a try. But then out of nowhere, Freddy disappeared, leaving only his hat behind.

"Hey Kim!" Freddy called out. Kimi got up and turned around. Freddy was at the door entrance of the boiler room. He kicked it open, and Kimi looked in it and saw what was revealed. Peter's form was shown sleeping in the bed. Kimi gasped. Freddy moved into the room, and Kimi was frozen in spot, eyes wide in fear for her love.

"I think the king deserves a visit." Freddy said.

Kimi turned angry and got up, flying for the door. But as she flew, she flew right into the door. It knocked her to the ground, and when she looked back up the door was closed. She heard Freddy's laughter behind it. She got up and reached for the doorknob. It was locked and the longer she tried to open it, the hotter the knob got. It almost burned her, and she pulled her hand away in pain. She shot a forcefield at the door to get it to open, but it didn't budge. So she started pounding on the door.

"Peter! Peter! Peter!" Kimi called out. She then heard a faint response.

"Kimi!" she heard Peter's voice saying from behind the door. She was terrified. Had Freddy gotten to him? She couldn't give up like this. She looked around and found a long, spiky pipe. She picked it up and chucked it into the door. But instead, the pipe broke.

"Peter!" she said. She started crying and continued chanting his name like a prayer.

"Kimi!" she heard his voice again. But it wasn't from behind the door. It sounded like it was above her. She looked up at the ceiling but didn't see anything different. But she kept hearing it. Where was it coming from? Then she felt something on her shoulders. She closed her eyes tight and grabbed onto whatever was holding onto her.

"Kimi! Wake up!" Peter said. Kimi opened her eyes, and saw that she was gripping onto Peter's shoulders. He stared at her.

"You were calling me in your sleep. What happened?" Peter asked. Kimi didn't answer. Instead, she started crying and Peter held her close, rubbing her back and telling her that everything was okay.

"Peter, Freddy was coming after you in my dream. He separated us and locked me out. He was in the room with you, and I was so scared that I was going to lose you." Kimi said, trembling.

"I'm fine, and things are going to be okay." Peter said.

Kimi smiled a little, and looked up at him. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then laid down. She closed her eyes, and for the rest of the night, she had a peaceful sleep.


End file.
